Mon pervers de blond !
by Adeliya
Summary: Cet OS est la réécriture de "Mon week-end chez Sasori", dont l'auteure est Gweny fiction. Et que je remercie de m'avoir autorisée à réécrire son texte :3 POV Sasori, YAOI :D


Coucou tout l'monde ! Voici un petit OS assez particulier, puisqu'il s'agit en fait d'une **réécriture **de « Mon week-end chez Sasori » de Gweny fiction, qui m'a très gentiment autorisée à réécrire sa fic', mais du point de vue de Sasori :)

**Auteur **: Adeliya

**Genre **: UA, OOC, OS, yaoi, lemon, donc rating M bien mérité :3

**Disclaimer **: Ô rage, ô désespoir (ô vieillesse ennemie ! Ou pas :B), Deidara et Sasori ne m'appartiennent pas mais sont la propriété de notre maître à tous, Kishimoto-sama. Prosternez-vous ! \o/ -o- .o.

**Un p'tit mot pour la fin ? **Donc comme annoncé un peu plus haut, ceci est une réécriture. La fiction originelle n'est pas de moi mais de Gweny fiction, je l'ai simplement réécrite avec le POV de Sasori. Petit détail : Sasori et Deidara ont à peu près le même âge ici. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! Si c'est le cas, n'hésitez pas à reviewer :3 Bonne lecture !

* * *

_POV Sasori_

Je suis Sasori , j'ai vingt ans. Je suis assez petit pour mon âge, 1,64m, ce qui me vaut le surnom de « nain » ou « nabot » de la part de Deidara lorsque celui-ci veut me provoquer. En dehors de ça, il m'appelle son « Danna ». Allez savoir pourquoi, mais j'aime bien. Je l'appelle « Gamin » en retour, vu que je suis légèrement plus âgé que lui. Bref. Il m'est arrivé quelque chose... d'assez inespéré ce week-end. Je vais vous expliquer de quoi il s'agit.

Deidara a pour habitude de venir dormir chez moi le week-end. Il fait chaud, très chaud dans mon petit appartement. Il est deux heures du mat', je n'arrive désespérément pas à dormir, mais je fais semblant, qui sait... Peut-être que comme ça, le sommeil m'emporterait plus vite. C'était peine perdue. Deidara ne trouve pas le sommeil non plus, à travers mes paupières mi-closes je peux voir qu'il est sur internet avec son PC. De ma position, sur le flanc et tourné vers lui, je peux le voir de profil. J'en profite pour le détailler discrètement.

Je me dis hétéro, mais je dois bien admettre que ce gamin est extrêmement agréable à regarder. Il a une belle carrure finement musclée qui lui va à ravir. Ses longs cheveux blonds tombent en cascade jusqu'à la moitié de son dos. Je laisse mon regard dériver sur son corps. Ce faisant, je sens une chaleur plus qu'agréable affluer vers mon bas-ventre, mon boxer me serre de plus en plus. Je dois résister à l'envie de me toucher, d'autant qu'avec la chaleur, il n'y a pas de couverture pour me cacher. Je me retiens donc, espérant que mon érection massive ne fasse pas exploser mon sous-vêtement.

J'arrête brusquement de le regarder et ferme précipitamment mes paupières lorsque Deidara amorça un mouvement pour aller chercher son chargeur de PC. Je sens son regard brûlant sur moi. Mon érection ne doit pas passer inaperçue... Il se rapproche doucement. J'essaie de rester le plus immobile possible, feignant toujours le sommeil. On peut facilement deviner qu'il se touche. Cette pensée m'excite beaucoup. Lorsque j'ai senti ses doigts fins frôler mon sexe et commencer à faire des vas-et-viens à travers le tissu de mon boxer, j'ai du faire de sérieux efforts pour ne pas laisser échapper un gémissement de plaisir. J'entrouvre les paupières au moment où il éjacule. J'ai vraiment crû que je n'allais pas pouvoir tenir. Je m'efforce cependant de ne rien laisser paraître sur mon visage. Une vraie torture.

J'attends un long moment, pour être sûr qu'il se soit endormi, avant de me soulager. Je relâche toute la tension sexuelle accumulée en me masturbant vigoureusement. J'entends Deidara se retourner vers moi dans son sommeil, mais ça ne m'arrête pas, au contraire. Je pense à la manière et à la force à laquelle il a joui alors qu'il m'a touché. A cette pensée, j'éjacule dans un râle de plaisir à peine dissimulé. J'ai du sperme partout sur mon ventre. Imaginant que c'est la semence du blond, je m'essuie et me lèche les doigts. Un frisson de contentement me parcourt le corps. Je me rallonge à ses côtés et trouve le sommeil rapidement.

Une main chaude sur mon épaule me tire doucement de mon sommeil. Deidara me fixe de ses grands yeux océan et me dit qu'il est l'heure de se lever. Je plante mon regard dans le sien, encore un peu endormi, et lui dit que ça faisait longtemps que je n'ai pas passé une aussi bonne nuit. Je le vois esquisser un sourire, je m'étire ensuite comme un chat et m'adosse contre la tête du lit, prêt à dévorer le petit-déjeuner qu'il nous a préparé. La journée passe rapidement, on décide qu'il reste une nuit de plus.

Avant de regarder un film, je décide d'aller à la douche. Je laisse donc Deidara dans la chambre et migre vers la salle de bains. Alors que je commence à me déshabiller, j'entends des bruits de pas discrets, à peine audibles, derrière la porte. Je souris en pensant à ce que ce pervers compte faire, en l'occurrence se rincer l'œil à travers le trou de la serrure. Je prends donc mon temps pour me dévêtir et me glisser dans la cabine, en prenant soin de lui tourner le dos pour ne pas qu'il s'aperçoit que j'ai déjà une monstrueuse érection. Je suis sensé être hétéro quand même... Enfin c'est ce que je dis. Je laisse l'eau chaude couler sur mon corps, partagé entre mon envie de me masturber et celle de me retenir. La première option prend le dessus et je me branle allègrement en pensant que Deidara était peut-être en train de faire la même chose dans la chambre à côté. L'orgasme vient vite et est fort, heureusement que le jet d'eau couvre mes gémissements... Du moins je crois.

Je sors de la douche, me sèche rapidement et rejoins Deidara dans le lit pour qu'on puisse démarrer le film. J'ai la très nette impression que ce qu'il a fait hier lui taraude l'esprit. Pour confirmer ce que je pense, je fais semblant de m'endormir, la moitié du film n'étant même pas passée. J'attends un bon moment, puis je le sens à nouveau s'agiter à côté de moi. Étant positionné comme hier, c'est à dire sur le flanc et dans sa direction, je peux le voir se rapprocher à nouveau, à travers mes paupières entrouvertes. Je me force depuis un moment à ne pas avoir d'érection, pensant notamment à des choses qui ont le mérite de faire débander même le membre le plus turgescent... Les mathématiques, par exemple. Et ça marche plutôt bien. Jusqu'à ce que je sente à nouveau ses doigts sur mon sexe. Je le sens grossir de plus en plus sous ses caresses. Je sais que mon gland découvert dépasse de mon boxer, aussi je décide de me retourner sur le dos pour l'inciter à approfondir ses mouvements. Ne se faisant pas prier, il plonge la main dans mon boxer et sors mon pénis gonflé et tendu. Je dois me retenir de ne pas sursauter violemment lorsque je sens ses lèvres se déposer sur mon extrémité, et retiens difficilement mes gémissement lorsqu'il commence à enrouler sa langue autour. Il ne s'aperçoit même pas que suis pleinement réveillé et que je le regarde les yeux grands ouverts. Je décide de le taquiner un peu :

« Il t'en aura fallu du temps pour me sucer».

Je le vois sursauter et rougir fortement. Je souris puis j'ajoute :

« Ça fait un moment que j'ai des vues sur toi tu sais. Hier je ne dormais pas quand tu m'as touché ».

Il a l'air sous le choc, la panique se lit également dans son regard. Devant son air déstabilisé, je ne peux pas me retenir de sourire à nouveau. Je l'encourage à continuer ce qu'il avait commencé. Son regard est à nouveau brûlant de désir. Je m'installe un peu mieux et il reprend là où il s'était arrêté. Un tourbillon de plaisir passe à travers moi alors qu'il me suce et m'aspire comme jamais personne ne l'a fait auparavant. Il a l'air d'apprécier énormément ce qu'il fait... Et à vrai dire, j'aime énormément aussi. Je ne retiens plus mes gémissements, qui emplissent bientôt l'air en même temps que mes râles de plaisir. Je le sens titiller mon intimité avec un doigt. Ce simple geste me fit partir loin, très loin, j'éjacule sans prévenir dans sa bouche. Je le regarde en haletant avaler ma semence. Jouissif. Puis il se branla à son tour. Dans ses yeux se reflétait l'expression même de la luxure à son plus haut degré. Il vient rapidement dans un gémissement de plaisir intense. Je rampe jusqu'à son bassin et lèche son sexe de manière consciencieuse, ne laissant plus aucune goutte de sperme sur son gland ainsi que sur son ventre. Jouissif.

Un grand sourire ornant mes lèvres, je le regarde retomber sur les coussins, l'air exténué, mais heureux. Il me sourit à son tour, puis je retourne dans la salle de bain prendre une douche pour me remettre de mes émotions. Lorsque je reviens dans la chambre, Deidara s'était endormi, son beau sourire toujours accroché à ses lèvres.

Vivement le week-end prochain...

* * *

Voili voilou ! J'espère que cette réécriture vous aura plu :3 Review ? \o/


End file.
